


A Falling-Out

by lusteralliance (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: HAAAAHAHHDSHHDS, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Sort Of, Temporary Amnesia, aight bye, but this time...idiots edition, cuddles are what its ABOUT, hey guys its been eons, kind of, more sylvelix garbage, school is starting and im panicking 24/7, take this.., this is probably really rough. hwddgghgh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: Felix wakes up in a bed that isnothis. And even worse, he has company.





	A Falling-Out

**Author's Note:**

> wwghghehdd

The soft morning sunlight that warmed Felix’s skin shone through the window every morning, but today, it was coming at a different angle than usual.

He squirmed and turned a little in bed, burying his face in an unfamiliar pillow. He flinched and jerked his head up, looking around. This wasn’t his room. The shelf was a disaster of loose papers and worn books, the chair was on its side on the ground, a sort of familiar black and gold jacket was hanging on the bedpost, and the curtains were drawn to the sides to display the rolling meadows on the wrong side of the monastery, bathed in the gentle dawn glow.

When Felix tried to sit up, he was held back by two arms wrapped loosely around his waist. He screamed, and then the arms jerked backwards, and the swordsman whipped around and met the gaze of a very confused, very alarmed Sylvain.

Sylvain?

“What the—Syl—_ah!_” Felix grabbed armfuls of Sylvain’s blankets and pulled them up to his bare chest, and Sylvain rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, just as horribly, terrifyingly, handsomely shirtless as Felix wished he himself wasn’t. “What in the goddess’s _name_ am I doing here?”

“Wuh?” Sylvain mumbled, his hazel eyes dazed. He squinted at Felix, still processing the sight before him—a wild-eyed, messy-haired, drowned rat of a young man—with whatever parts of his morning brain were functioning. “Oh...hi, Felix.”

Felix wasn’t sure which of the two of them he was going to kill first.

“...Sylvain,” Felix growled, his bare back chilly as Sylvain mussed his ruddy hair and stretched. Felix thanked the goddess the lancer had his pants on. “What did you get me to do?”

“What do you mean, ‘get you to do?’ You—” Sylvain’s eyes suddenly grew wide with horror, and he scrambled over to Felix on his hands and knees and made furrows in the messy covers “—you said yes, didn’t you? Wait, please tell me you said yes, I’ll never forgive myself if you didn’t say yes…!”

“Yes to _what?_” Felix demanded, blushing furiously despite himself. Sylvain’s face was an inch away from his, looking terrified. And no matter how much he wanted to, Felix just couldn’t push him away. He seemed so...vulnerable.

“Yes to…” Sylvain blushed a little too, and he lowered his gaze to the bed, and the chair. Why the chair? “...you don’t remember?”

Felix shook his head. The last thing he remembered was eating at the dining hall. Annette had made dessert instead of an explosion that night—he dearly hoped that night was last night—and Sylvain had been sitting next to him. Currently, the young lancer was sitting back on his knees and twiddling his thumbs nervously as Felix got lost in thought.

Sylvain had...leaned over and whispered something. Felix didn’t remember what that was. He remembered Sylvain touching his waist, and then smiling when Felix said something back. Why in the world couldn’t he remember the most important details? Maybe Annette had done something with the sorbet. It was a peach sorbet, Felix remembered that. That didn’t even matter!

“Sylvain, what happened to me?" Felix murmured, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I can barely remember what happened last night." He suddenly glared at Sylvain with a mix of intensity and anxiety, whispering, "You didn't...take advantage of me, did you?"

"No! I promise I didn't!" Sylvain cried, clasping his hands together under his chin. "I'd never do that, you know me." Felix lowered his gaze, hugging Sylvain's blankets closer to his chest. The two sat in silence, unsure of what to do, when Sylvain asked, "Actually, can I...touch your hair?"

Felix crossed his legs, tipping his head to one side. "Sylvain, if I slept with you, goddess knows why," he began, even though a tingly part of him knew why, too, "then I think you can probably touch my hair." Sylvain shuffled a little closer and placed his hand on top of Felix's head. The swordsman closed his eyes as Sylvain's warm hand traveled this way and that over his dishevelled navy hair. He had just relaxed when a sharp, throbbing pain burst forth from the back of his head. 

"Ah!"

"Oh, are you okay?" Sylvain whispered, and his hand slipped to Felix's cheek and patted it lightly before pressing against it. Felix recoiled a little, but when Sylvain's smooth, warm palm followed his face, he sighed and sat up straight again.

"No...my head hurts." Felix brushed the back of his head and winced; there was a bump under his messy navy hair where he must've hit his head somehow. Sylvain narrowed his eyes as he thought, then gasped and looked back at the chair. What was with that chair?

"I think I know what happened."

"What? You 'think?'"

"Just hear me out." Sylvain raised his hands up in front of his chest to hush Felix, even though he wasn't going to talk. "So, um, last night, I asked if you wanted to come...help me study."

"I don't want to hear any more."

"Hold on, hold on," Sylvain spluttered, and Felix held on, held on. "You agreed, and I took you to my room as promised, I didn't spike any drinks or knock you out or anything. Mercedes passed us on the way, I can ask her later, if you want."

"No, it's quite all right," replied Felix bluntly.

"Well, you were actually helping me write my paper for a bit, but then, I, um…" Sylvain looked so embarrassed. He covered his face with his hands briefly, then let them drop into the blankets and blurted out, "I kissed your cheek and then you didn't yell at me just kind of tensed up so I kissed your lips and you were really pretty because the moonlight was shining on your face and then you kissed me back which was nice and then we kissed some more and then I took off my shirt—"

"Stop stop stop!" Felix interjected into Sylvain's blankets, in which he had buried his reddening face. "I don't want to hear the details!" He hated that he actually kind of did.

"Okay, okay, um…" Sylvain sounded like a wreck. "Uh, well, you were sitting on mm…my lap, and you leaned forward too much, and then the chair fell backwards—we were on the chair—and I guess I wasn't holding onto you tight enough because you fell over me and hit your head on the ground. That might explain the fact that you can't remember anything. And then you were out cold and I was panicking, so I just put you in bed and slept with you to keep you warm in case you died or something."

Sylvain's lips were pressed into a firm line, his hazel eyes still wide and nervous. Felix cocked his head, imagining the chair toppling over and Sylvain yelping as he went flying out of his grasp and landing in an undignified heap on the ground. Felix snickered, and then he laughed and smacked his palm over his eyes and shook his head. 

"Sylvain, you idiot," he grinned, "why didn't you just take me to the healer?"

"Because then I'd have to explain," whispered Sylvain tensely, and Felix leaned back and flopped onto the blankets, laughing again, ignoring the chill that met his chest as he discarded Sylvain's blankets.

"Okay. Fine." Felix smiled as Sylvain lay down on his side facing him, and his eyes wandered from Sylvain's shapely face down to his finely toned shoulders and arms, and then his chest, which looked firm and snug to lean against. "Do you remember if I had a good time?"

Sylvain flushed and looked sideways, up at the ceiling. "I think you had fun."

Felix inched closer in the blankets, then hugged himself up against Sylvain's sternum. Sylvain's breath sputtered in his chest.

"Only because I'm cold," Felix answered softly, before Sylvain could ask his question. Sylvain nodded, then wrapped his arms around Felix, surrounding him in warmth. Felix rested his head against Sylvain's shoulder, letting out a small, pleased sigh.

"Did _you_ have a good time?"

Sylvain chuckled, and he pressed the side of his face against the top of Felix's head. "Yeah, I think so."

Felix looked up and smiled coyly at him, and Sylvain smiled back. Then, the ruddy-haired young man turned his head and pecked Felix once on the cheek, and then another time quickly on the lips.

"Did you finish your paper?"

Sylvain hesitated, then shook his head, and Felix yanked his ear. "Ow!"

"What are you _thinking?_ It's due today!"

"How was I supposed to know, I was too in love with you—"

"Don't try that with me! Finish your paper!"

"Feliiiiiiix! But it's coooooold!"

"Wear a jacket, I don't decide the weather!"


End file.
